dcfandomcom-20200222-history
One Year Later
The Atom Batman Batman and Robin return to Gotham City after a year away training. Their first case is a serial killer who murders the super-villains KGBeast, Magpie, Orca and the Ventriloquist. Harvey Dent is framed for the murder, and this drives him to return to the Two-Face personality. It's revealed that the actual murderer was a new Tally Man working for the Great White Shark, who has become Gotham's new kingpin running the city from inside Arkham Asylum. Despite these setbacks, Batman and Robin spend their first month back eliminating virtually all super-crime in the city. -654 -820 Birds of Prey Blue Beetle Captain Marvel Catwoman Checkmate Creeper Etrigan Firestorm The Flash Freedom Fighters Green Arrow Green Lantern Green Lantern Corps Hawkgirl Ion Justice League Justice Society Legion of Super-Heroes Manhunter Martian Manhunter Nightwing OMAC Outsiders The Outsiders have faked their own deaths to operate completely in secret. They reveal their existence again during a mission involving child soldiers in Mali. Dictator Ratu Bennin unleashes a metahuman assassin when they discover his weapons of mass destruction. The speedster sent to kill them is revealed to be a younger and evil Jay Garrick clone. Robin Robin is framed for the murder of Batgirl when Lynx turns up dead in her costume. To rescue the real Cassandra Cain he's forced to break David Cain out of Blackgate. It's revealed that Cassandra was the mastermind behind this plan and has turned evil, killing Nyssa Raatko to become leader of the League of Assassins. Robin is able to fight back against her and clear his name while he and David Cain escape with their lives. -151 Shadowpact The Spectre Supergirl Superman Teen Titans Cyborg awakens from his year-long coma to find the Teen Titans splintered with Kid Devil, Ravager, Robin and Wendy and Marvin the only remaining members. They approach Beast Boy and Wonder Girl to rejoin the team but Wonder Girl has become independent and Beast Boy has gone back to the Doom Patrol. Together they take down the Brotherhood of Evil and Wonder Girl comes back but Beast Boy stays with his family, now that Mento has deposed the Chief to become their leader. It's revealed that in his grief Robin is trying to clone Superboy to bring him back, and he shares a grief-stricken kiss with Wonder Girl. – The team had a turn over of more than 20 members in the year. Wonder Woman | Issues = * The All-New Atom: My Life in Miniature * Aquaman: Once and Future * Batman: Face the Face ** , ** , ** , ** , * Crisis Aftermath: The Battle for Bludhaven * Crisis Aftermath: The Spectre * Birds of Prey: Progeny * Blood of the Demon ** ** ** * Blue Beetle: Shellshocked * Catwoman: The Replacements * Checkmate: A King's Game * The Creeper: Welcome to Creepsville * Firestorm: The Nuclear Man ** ** ** * The Flash: Lightning in a Bottle * Green Arrow: Crawling From the Wreckage * Green Lantern: Revenge of the Green Lanterns ** ** ** * Green Lantern Corps: To Be a Lantern * Hawkgirl: The Maw * Ion * Justice League of America: The Tornado's Path * JSA: The Fall and Rise of Vandal Savage * Manhunter: Psychobabble ** ** ** * Martian Manhunter: The Others Among Us * Nightwing: Brothers in Blood * OMAC * Outsiders: The Good Fight * Robin: Boy Wanted ** ** ** ** * Secret Six: Six Degrees of Devastation * Shadowpact: The Pentacle Plot * Supergirl: Candor * Superman: Up, Up and Away! ** ** ** ** ** ** * Teen Titans: The New Teen Titans ** ** ** ** * The Trials of Shazam! * Wonder Woman: Who Is Wonder Woman? ** ** ** | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}